Hagiwara Mai
Hagiwara Mai (萩原舞), nata il 7 Febbraio 1996, è una cantante Giapponese della famiglia dell'Hello! Project. Attualmente è un membro delle ℃-ute e delle Plumeria. Si unì all'Hello Project nel 2002 partecipando alle audizioni per l'Hello! Project Kids. Mai ha anche fatto parte delle Cat's♥Eye 7 e delle Kira☆Pika insieme a Kusumi Koharu delle Morning Musume . Biografia ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2002 Nel 2002, all'età di 6 anni, Hagiwara Mai partecipò alle audizioni per l'Hello! Project Kids e riuscì a superarle insieme ad altre 15 bambine. La sua canzone per questa audizione fu "Te wo Nigitte Arukitai" di Goto Maki. Fece il suo ingresso nel mondo dello spettacolo come membro delle 4KIDS, un gruppo formato per apparire in Minimoni ja Movie Okashi na Daibouken!, il film delle Minimoni. 2003 - 2004 Mai continuò a lavorare nell'Hello! Project Kids, esibendosi di tanto in tanto come backup dancer nei concerti delle Morning Musume. Nel 2004 si unì alle H.P. All Stars, un gruppo misto contenente tutti i membri dell'Hello! Project. Il gruppo rilasciò un solo singolo nel Gennaio del 2005. 2005 Nel 2005 fu selezionata come membro delle ℃-ute insieme ad altri sette membri dell'Hello! Project Kids. Queste otto ragazze erano i membri dell'Hello! Project Kids che non rientrano nella formazione delle Berryz Koubou. Le ℃-ute rilasciarono numerosi singoli indie prima del loro debutto ufficiale nel 2007. 2006 Hagiwara Mai partecipò ai quattro singoli indie delle ℃-ute e al loro primo album, "Cutie Queen Vol. 1". 2007 Il 21 Febbraio del 2007 le ℃-ute rilasciarono il loro singolo di debutto, "Sakura Chirari", che riuscì ad arrivare in terza posizione in classifica, rendendo il gruppo il più giovane ad essere mai entrato nella classifica della Oricon. Fu un debutto ancora migliore di quello delle Morning Musume, che riuscirono ad arrivare solo al 6° posto con il loro primo singolo. Nello stesso anno, Mai entrò a far parte delle Kira☆Pika, un duo formato da lei e Kusumi Koharu delle Morning Musume. Il gruppo fu formato per esibirsi nelle canzoni dell'anime Kirarin Revolution, nel quale entrambe le ragazze ebbero un ruolo da doppiatrici. Il loro primo singolo uscì l'1 Agosto del 2007. 2008 Mai continuò le sue attività nelle ℃-ute, che avevano rilasciato altri quattro singoli e tre album. Nel quarto singolo, "LALALA Shiawase no Uta ", fu una delle cantanti minori. 2009 Il 28 Gennaio le ℃-ute rilasciarono il loro 4° album, "4 Akogare My STAR", che conteneva il loro 8° singolo, "Bye Bye Bye!". Mai, insieme al resto delle ℃-ute e alle Berryz Koubou lasciarono la squadra di calcio femminile dell'Hello! Project, le Gatas Brilhantes H.P.. Le ragazze lasciarono la squadra di loro iniziativa perché sapevano che non sarebbero mai riuscite a giocare seriamente a causa della loro scarsa preparazione. 2011 Il 15 Dicembre Hagiwara Mai aprì il suo primo canale di Ustream, intitolato 'Mai Desu ga... Nani ka?'. Nel suo show, invita spesso gli altri membri dell'Hello! Project per cucinare o parlare. 2012 Il 25 Luglio venne annunciato che Hagiwara Mai, Yajima Maimi e Nakajima Saki delle °C-ute avrebbero recitato nel musical Cat’s Eye insieme a Shimizu Saki, Sudo Maasa, Kumai Yurina e Sugaya Risako delle Berryz Koubou. Lo spettacolo, basato sul manga/anime Occhi di Gatto, andò in scena dal 22 al 30 Settembre. Nel Settembre dello stesso anno si tagliò i capelli. 2013 Il 2 Marzo al SATOYAMA e Ikou! ~Forest For Rest~, è stato annunciato che Mai sarebbe entrata a far parte del nuovo gruppo del Movimento SATOUMI, le HI-FIN, insieme a Nakajima Saki delle ℃-ute, Fukuda Kanon delle S/mileage e Ishida Ayumi e Ikuta Erina delle Morning Musume. Il 3 Luglio è stato annunciata l'uscita del secondo Photobook di Mai, intitolato "Mai2". Il photobook sarà disponiblie dal 5 Agosto. Profilo *'Nome': Hagiwara Mai (萩原舞) *'Data di nascita': 7 Febbraio 1996 (age 17) *'Città natale': Saitama, Giappone *'Soprannomi': Maimai, Hagitty, Mai-chan *'Gruppo Sanguigno:' AB *'Altezza': 158cm *'Segno zodiacale:' Acquario *'Segno zodiacale cinese:' Topo *'Canzone per le Audizioni': Te wo Nigitte Arukitai *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Membro **2005-06-11: Membro delle ℃-ute *'Anni di attività nelle ℃-ute:' 8 anni *'Colore nelle ℃-ute:' **'Viola' (2006-2009) **'Giallo' (2009-presente) *'Hobby:' Andare sul monociclo *'Abilità Speciali:' Andare sul monociclo *'Punti di forza:' Intelligente, ride facilmente, ha spesso la testa fra le nuvole *'Punti deboli:' Adora fare scherzi *'Abitudini:' Stringe la mano e prende sotto braccio gli altri molto spesso *'Colori preferiti:' Rosa, azzurro, arancione *'Fiore preferito:' Lavanda *'Cose che non le piacciono:' Studiare e fare le pulizie *'Cose che la spaventano:' Gatti e fantasmi *'Film preferiti:' "Harry Potter", "Jurassic Park" *'Libri preferiti:' "Nezumi-kun no Chokki" *'Parola preferita:' "Daisuki" (Lo adoro) *'Stagione preferita:' Estate *'Cibi preferiti:' Fragole, riso al curry *'Cibi che non le piacciono:' Melone, anguria, peperoni verdi *'Canzone preferita:' Genki Jirushi no Oomori Song *'La parte che le piace di più di se stessa:' Le fossette *'Gruppi Hello! Project:' **Hello! Project Kids (2002-) **4KIDS (2002) **℃-ute (2005–) **Kira☆Pika (2007) **Petitmoni V (2009-) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-) **BeriKyuu (2011-) **Cat's♥Eye 7 (2012) **Plumeria (2013-) *'Gruppi Misti:' **H.P. All Stars (2004) *'Altri:' **Little Gatas (2004–2007) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–2009) Singoli ℃-ute *Massara Blue Jeans *Soku Dakishimete *Ooki na Ai de Motenashite *Wakkyanai (Z) *Sakura Chirari *Meguru Koi no Kisetsu *Tokaikko Junjou *LALALA Shiawase no Uta *Koero! Rakuten Eagles *Namida no Iro *Edo no Temari Uta II *FOREVER LOVE *Bye Bye Bye! *Shochuu Omimai Moshiagemasu *EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! *SHOCK! *Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ *Dance de Bakoon! *Akuma de Cute na Seishun Graffiti *Aitai Lonely Christmas *Kiss me Aishiteru *Momoiro Sparkling *Makeruna Wasshoi! (Bekimasu) *Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko *Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (BeriKyuu) *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku *Chou HAPPY SONG (BeriKyuu) *Aitai Aitai Aitai na *Kono Machi *Crazy Kanzen na Otona *Kanashiki Amefuri/Adam to Eve no Dilemma 4KIDS *Genki Jirushi no Oomori Song H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Kira☆Pika *Hana wo Pu-n / Futari wa NS Cat's Eye 7 *CAT'S♥EYE HI-FIN *Kaigan Seisou Danshi Discografia Singoli *2012.04.04 Yuke! Genki-kun (行け！元気君) (Single V) Canzoni da Solista *2007.09.12 Koi no Mahou wa Habibi no Bi! (恋の魔法はハビビのビ!) (cover di Kusumi Koharu) *2012.02.02 Yuke! Genki-kun (行け！元気君) *2012.04.18 Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (君は自転車 私は電車で帰宅) (cover delle °C-ute) DVD *2009.10.21 Hagiwara Mai in Hachijojima (萩原舞 in 八丈島) *2011.06.14 Mizuiro (水色) (“e-Hello!” DVD) Photobook Photobook Individuali *2009.10.10 Hagiwara Mai *2013.08.05 Mai2 Photobook Digitali *2010.09.21 Alo-Hello! C-ute (アロハロ！℃-ute) (Mai version) *2012.03.13 Cutest (Mai version) *2012.10.22 Alo-Hello! C-ute 2012 (アロハロ！℃-ute 2012) (Mai version) Photobook dei Concerti *2012.03.30 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshū ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ Altri Lavori Film *2002.12 Minimoni ja Movie Okashi na Daibouken! (ミニモニ。じゃム→ビ→お菓子な大冒険！) *2006 Sentou no Musume!? (銭湯の娘!?) *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (come Kanazawa Miharu) Programmi TV *2002–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007 ℃-ute Has Come (Episodio 8) *2007-2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008-2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010-2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012– Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) Drama *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Anime *2007 Kirarin☆Revolution (きらりん☆レボリューション) (come Mizuki Hikaru) Teatro *2012.03 STRONGER (ストロンガー) *2012 CAT'S♥EYE (キャッツ♥アイ) *2013 Sakura no Hanataba (さくらの花束) (come Kaneko Rika) Spot Pubblicitari *2003 Japan Meat Information Service Center - Oh!Niku (日本食肉消費総合センター) Magazine *2012.01.21 Confetti Vol.087 March 2012 Issue *2013.04.06 Top Yell (con Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Tsugunaga Momoko, Okai Chisato, Iikubo Haruna, Fukuda Kanon, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Sayashi Riho e Oda Sakura) *2013.06.28 Anican R YanYan vol.7 (con Suzuki Airi e Okai Chisato) Eventi Individuali 1° Evento (2008.06.??) *YOUR SONG ~Seishun Sensei~ (YOUR SONG～青春宣誓～) di Matsuura Aya *Futari wa NS (ふたりはNS) delle Kira☆Pika 2° Evento (2008.09.??) *Homerare Nobiko no Theme Song (ほめられ伸び子のテーマ曲) delle ℃-ute *Bakayarou Ai no Bakayarou (愛のバカやろう) di Goto Maki 3° Evento (2009.04.??) *Aenai Nagai Nichiyoubi di Fujimoto Miki *Natsu Remember you] (夏 Remember you) delle Berryz Koubou *Big dreams delle ℃-ute 4° Evento (2009.11.09) *EVERYDAY Zekkouchou! ( ＥＶＥＲＹＤＡＹ絶好調!) delle ℃-ute *Futari wa NS (ふたりはNS) by Kira☆Pika *Disco Queen(ディスコ　クイーン) di Nakajima Saki e Hagiwara Mai *Tokaikko Junjou(都会っ子 純情) delle ℃-ute 5° Evento (2010.04.23) *Onegai Miwaku no Target (お願い魅惑のターゲット) delle Melon Kinenbi *DESTINY LOVE (ダイアモンド) by High-King *Zutto Suki de Ii Desu ka (ずっと 好きでいいですか?) di Matsuura Aya *Best Friend di Kiroro *Shining Itoshiki Anata (シャイニング 愛しき貴方) delle Country Musume Curiosità *La sorella maggiore di Mai ha partecipato alle audizioni insieme a lei ma non è stata scelta. *E' il membro più giovane dell'Hello! Project Kids e delle℃-ute. *E' un'ottima amica di Okai Chisato, Mitsui Aika, Nakajima Saki e Suzuki Airi. *E' diventata un membro dell'Hello! Project Kids all'età di 7 anni, diventando il più giovane membro mai entrato nell'Hello! Project fino a quel momento. Il suo record è stato battuto da Aiko del duo Frances & Aiko che si unì all'Hello! Project nel 2009, appena dopo aver compiuto 6 anni. Aiko è addirittura nata dopo che Mai si è unita all'Hello! Project. *Ha stabilito il record di artista più giovane che abbia mai partecipato al Kouhaku Uta Gassen della NHK. Questo record apparteneva fino al 2007 a Kago Ai (che ha partecipato all'età di 12 anni). Nel 2008 il record è stato nuovamente infranto da Nozomi Ohashi, che cantò il tema di Ponyo sulla Scogliera all'età di 9 anni. Attualmente il record appartiene a Ashida Mana che ha partecipato all'edizione 2011 all'età di 7 anni. *E' stata la doppiatrice di Mizuki Hikaru nell'anime Kirarin Revolution. *Il suo numero nella squadra Gatas Brilhantes H.P. era il 14. *E' l'unico membro delle ℃-ute ad avere il gruppo sanguigno AB. *E' diventata molto popolare grazie alla sua apparizione nel gruppo Kira☆Pika. *Si è tinta i capelli di castano nel 2011. *Si sta facendo crescere la frangetta ma ha dichiarato che la terrà leggermente arricciata così potrà decidere di giorno in giorno se sistemarla come ciuffo o frangetta. *Si è tagliata i capelli nel 2012. *Compie gli anni nello stesso giorno di Yajima Maimi delle ℃-ute. Titoli Onorari Link Esterni *Blog Ufficiale delle ℃-ute *Profilo Hello! Project *Hagiwara Mai Ustream Categoria:Hello! Project Categoria:Hello! Project MoBeKiSuJ Categoria:Hello! Project MoBeKiMaSu Categoria:Hello! Project Kids Categoria:°C-ute Categoria:Membri Categoria:4KIDS Categoria:BeriKyuu Categoria:H.P. All Stars Categoria:Petitmoni V Categoria:Kira☆Pika Categoria:HI-FIN Categoria:Cat's♥Eye 7 de:Hagiwara Mai en:Hagiwara Mai es:Hagiwara Mai